rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Scuzzy
:"How good to see you Scuzzy. What have you got for me?" -Hexadecimal Scuzzy is a viral system interface living in Lost Angles where he serves as Hexadecimal's pet and spy. A small, cat-like sprite who can replay scenes he has witnessed through a domed projector on the top of his head. Scuzzy can get inside anywhere he wants, it is impossible for any security system to keep him out. He is sly, devious and cunning. Insidious to the core, he'll sell out anyone to his mistress. Scuzzy can not talk, although he has a large mouth lined with very sharp teeth. He communicates by playing images on his dome screen. Hexadecimal often pets him while sitting on her throne. Scuzzy is not ignorant of the fact that his mistress is insane. Some people will make comments as to how weird Hex is, and Scuzzy will nod his head in agreement. When Hexadecimal is acting out one of her strange and often dangerous plots, Scuzzy will sometimes even disagree with her decision, but would never interfere with her plans; he's too loyal to stop her. Although Hexadecimal is extremely fond of Scuzzy she is not always pleased to see him, particularly if she is putting on her face. If he catches her in a bad mood she will use her powers to open a small hole under him and let him fall to the Energy Sea below. She always regrets doing this to Scuzzy and catches him before he hits the deadly energy. After Hexadecimal released the Medusa Bug on Mainframe Scuzzy was sent to keep an eye on the inhabitants of the system as the infection took over. Unfortunetely Scuzzy was infected as well, Hex retrieved him and continued to talk to his stone body even though he could not respond. (The Medusa Bug) Hexadecimal entered an artistic phase and infected the system paint program. While she painted Mainframe she had Scuzzy guard her Lair. When Bob and Mike the TV arrived to stop her they thought it was funny that little Scuzzy would try and stop them until the paint program enlarged him to the size of a truck. Scuzzy tried to eat them, and when they split up the program copied Scuzzy and both of them chased Bob and Mike. Hexadecimal stopped Scuzzy just as he caught them saying that Bob was hers, Scuzzy merged back to one and shrunk to normal, going back into the Lair. After Bob reversed Hex's paint she was injured in the process, Scuzzy was the first to try and comfort her. (Painted Windows) After Mike came to live with Scuzzy and Hexadecimal, he played her an opera and shattered Scuzzy's Dome and Hexadecimal's Looking Glass. A Web Creature came through the looking glass and infected Hex. She turned black and was threatening to Scuzzy and Mike. Mike acted like he was recording a TV news story, and referred to Scuzzy as virminus familiar, telling him that it was nothing personal. They thought they were going to be deleted, but thousands of nulls stormed the Lair and attacked Hexadecimal. Scuzzy fled the Lair with Mike for their own safety. The pair ran into Hack and Slash as they reached the Gilded Gate Bridge and hurridly informed them of the null monster that had formed. Hack and Slash helped Scuzzy and Mike leave Lost Angles by carrying them on their backs as they flew over the Gilded Gate Bridge. When they landed on the other side, Mike kissed the ground, having a fear of flying, but Scuzzy did fine with the quick flight. There they met Bob, Dot, and Enzo, and told them of what had happened, and of the newly formed monster, Nullzilla. Hexadecimal was cured of the infection when Nullzilla was dispatched. She soon repaired the mirror and Scuzzy's dome. (Nullzilla) When Hexadecimal was severely injured by a Game Cube, Megabyte imprisoned her in the Silicon Tor to control her powers. Mainframe decided to create a firewall around the entire sector and imprison both viruses inside. Scuzzy was outside the sector when it was activated. He eventually found a way in despite the firewall and helped to free Hex. (Firewall) Matrix's Dream During the time that Matrix, AndrAIa, and Frisket were trapped in the Net, Matrix had a dream while in the Satellite System. In the dream, the three of them were trapped in a Game that turned out to have Mainframe inside it. Their opponents were Bob, Dot, and Phong. When they rebooted Matrix turned into Megabyte, AndrAIa turned into Hexadecimal, and Frisket turned into Scuzzy. The dog gained Scuzzy's projecting dome and large mouth of sharp teeth. He was very unhappy about being turned into the small spy. (Number 7) References *Scuzzy is named after SCSI, which stands for Small Computer System Interface. *During the musical production by the Mainframe Strolling Players at the end of season three, Scuzzy was used to mark what word the song was currently on so that the viewer could follow along. * Scuzzy's last appearance was with the Mainframe Players at the end of season 3 during the sing-a-long. He does not appear in season 4. *In the video game ReBoot: Countdown to Chaos, Scuzzy is created by the destruction the robot Clash, which also created Hack and Slash. *A small action figure toy was made of Scuzzy along with a set of ReBoot toys, which included a black Hexadecimal. Category:ReBoot characters Category:Animals Category:Virals Category:Villains